mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes: S-Word
NGA information These Groups may stage out of algo terrorist attacks, but to kill a head of state or topple a government they need an algorithim Defected US Military *Color on Map: Gold *Center of Operations: Guantanamo Bay *Manpower: 30,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The US Military, located in Guantanamo Bay, defected buring the Chaos following the burning of DC. They seek to establish a Military Dictator Ship in the Former US. New Black Panthers *Color on Map: Gray *Center of Operations: New Oreleans *Manpower: 6,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The New Black Panthers seek to fight injustace against African Americans by any means nessesary. Neo Confederate Movement *Color on Map: Yellow *Center of Operations: Nashville *Manpower: 25,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The Neo-Confederate Movement seeks to establish a new Confederate States of America under a moderate Republican Government. They ally themselves with more moderate governments in the South. Dixieland Republic *Color on Map: Purple *Center of Operations: Little Rock *Manpower: 15,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The Dixieland Republic seeks to establish a new, Fascist Government in the Entire American South. They closely ally them selves with Texas Organization for American Equality *Color on Map: Blue *Center of Operations: Augusta, Maine *Manpower: 2,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The OAE seeks to "bring equality" to all american citizens. They model themselves after the Bolshevik party. Free-Latino Rebels *Color on Map: Green *Center of Operations: None, Various allied vigilante groups *Manpower: 5,000 as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The Free Latino Rebels seek to free the OAS occupied, Mexican States and stop injustice against Latinos in OAS nations. American Brotherhood *Color on Map: Red *Center of Operations: Baker City, Oregon *Manpower: 25,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The American Brotherhood is an anarchist organization that seeks to "liberate" the American people. Menedez Cartel *Color on Map: Light Green *Center of Operations: Managua. Nicaragua *Manpower: 70,000 men+Nicaraguan Military *Ideology and Goals:To expand Profit by any means necessary. Sinolia Cartel *Color on Map: Darkest Blue *Center of Operations: Various *Manpower: 100,000 men *Ideology and Goals: To expand Profit by any means necessary. Superior Rebels *Color on Map: Orange *Center of Operations: Eagle River, Michigan *Manpower: 9,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: Liberate the Upper Peninsula from Michigan. Pan Nationals *Color on Map: Dark Red *Center of Operations: DC *Manpower: 4,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The Pan Nationals seek to restore the United States under 1 government and believe that the new US should do whatever it takes to become a Superpower once More. Texan Rangers *Color on Map: Lightest Green *Center of Operations: Armarlillo *Manpower: 1,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The Texan Rangers seek to restore Democracy and fairness to the Texan Dictatorship New York City Liberation Army *Color on Map: Light Blue *Center of Operations: Manhattan *Manpower: 1,000 men as of 2064 *Ideology and Goals: The NYCLA seeks to establish a Singapore like city state in New York City. War Algo Tiers will go by increments of .5. MIlitary Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Virginia *Florida *Texas *Pennslyvania Tier 2 (+8) *New York *Ohio *California *Washington *Georgia *Alabama *North Carolina Tier 2.5 (+7) *United States Military Remnant *Provisonal US Tier 3 (+6) *Missouri *Massachussets *Maryland *American Brotherhood *New Jersey *South Carolina *Mississippi *Illinois *Michigan *Dixie Republic Movement *Sinola Cartel *Superior Tier 4 (+4) *Indiana *Pan Nationals *Orgniziation for American Equality *Tennessee *Oklahoma *Oregon *Louisiana *Arizonia *New Mexico *Mexico *Conneticut *Kentucky *Texan Rangers *Free-Latino Movement *Neo-Confederacy Tier 5 (+2) *Any Nation not listed above Economic Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *New York *Texas *Florida *Virginia Tier 2 (+8) *California *Washington *North Carolina *Pennslyvania *Massachussets *North Carolina *Geogria *Louisiana Tier 3 (+6) *Michigan *Ohio *Illinois *Indiana *Kentucky *Provisonal US *South Carolina *Missouri *Oregon Tier 4 (+4) *Wiconsin *Iowa *Alabama *Mississippi *Arkansas *North Dakota *Tennessee *Arizonia *United States Military Remnant *New Mexico *Neo-Confederacy *Dixie *Mexico Tier 5 (+2) *Any of the nations not listed above are in this tier Industrial Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *California *New York *Texas *Alabama Tier 2 (+8) *Virginia *Florida *Georgia *Ohio *Washington *North Carolina Tier 3 (+6) *Louisisana *Illiniois *Pennslyvania *Oregon *Tennessee *Mississippi *Provisonal US Tier 4 (+4) *Missouri *Indiana *Michigan *Massachussets *New Jersey *Maryland *USRC *Superior *mexico Tier 5 (+2) *Any state not listed above is Tier 5 Argicultural Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Texas *Illinois *Iowa *Provisonal US *Minnesota Tier 2 (+8) *North Carolina *Florida *Wisconsin *Arkansas *Georgia *Indiana *North Dakota *Washignton *Ohio *Mexico Tier 3 (+6) *Missouri *California *United States Military Remnant *Idaho *Pennslyvania *Michigan *Alabama *South Dakota *Oklahoma *Oregon *Arizonia *New York *Mississippi Tier 4 (+4) *South Carolina *New Mexico *Virginia *Pan Nationals *Tennesse *Maryland *Utah *Deleware *USRC Tier 5 (+2) *Everyone Else Tech Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *New York *Texas *California *Illinois *Massachussets *Virginia *North Carolina *Washington *Oregon *Pennslyvania *USMR Tier 2 (+8) *Georgia *Alabama *Mississippi *Provisonial Government of the United States *Ohio *Florida Tier 3 (+6) *Indiana *Louisiana *Neo Confederacy *Dixie Republic *Pan Nationals *Mexico Tier 4 (+4) *Michigan Tier 5 (+2) *Any not listed above Calculating Strength *L - 100% of Total Strength *M - 75% of Total Strength *S - 50% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *LV - 66% of Total Strength *MV - 33% of Total Strength *SV - 16% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *P - +Average Strength *LC - -Average Strength For each year you have been in the ongoing war *MC - -Average strength for every 2 years you have been in the ongoing war(50% average strength if you have only been in war for a year) *SC - -50% average strength for every 2 years you have been at war (Use 25% average strength if you have only been involved 1 year) *LVC - (66% of Total Strength)-Average Strength for every year *MVC - (33% of Total Strength)-Average Strength For Every 2 Years (user 50% for only 1 year) *SVC - (16% of Applied Strengths)-50% of Average Strength for every 2 years (Use 25% for 1 year) Key *L - Leader *M - Military Aider: Sends supplies and men *S - Supplier: Sends Weapons, Food, rations, etc. *P - Political Supporter: Issues Sanctions, condems the enemy, etc. *C - Concurrent Years of Fighting: For wars that last more than 1 year Location Goes by the center of your power *+10 to defender *''+8 For being at the location of the war'' *''+6 for being close to the location of the war'' *''+4 for being far from the war'' *''+2 for being extremly far from the war'' *+0 for being on the oppiste side of the country *-5 for being Hawaii or invading Hawaii *-10 for being Alaska or invading Alaska Notice how some Locations are italicized. Take your average tier (Rounded to nearest whole number) and divide it from the location. Population *+1 for every digit in the population *''+2 for having the larger population'' *''+2 if your population is 4-5x larger than your oppenets'' *''+5 if your population is 10-20x larger than your oppenets'' *''+10 if your population is 21 or more times larger than your oppenets'' *Italics are not applied to non state actors that control no territory. Numbers *Nation A/Oppenent. Then divide each result by the Military Tier. Strategic Modifers *More Men than Enemy:+2 for having more men, then +2 for each order of magnitude *Larger Economy:+2 *Defender:+5 *Attacker:+1 *Fighting a gurellia war:+10 to defender, -15 to attacker. *Fighting against a State or centrlized movment:+3 *Fighting against a Non-State Actor or rebel group:-5 *Fighting in an Urban Enviorment:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Fighting in a Rural Enviorment:+1 to attacker, +3 to defender. *Larger Air Force:+2 *Larger Navy:+2 *Moderate Naval Dominance:+5 *Moderate Aerospace Dominance:+5 *Massive Naval Dominance:+8 *Massive Aerospace Dominance:+8 *State in economic disarray:-10 *''Fighting in Unfamilar enviorment:-10'' *''FIghting in (Or crossing) a major mountin range or desert:-5'' *''Fighting in a cold eviorment:-10 in the winter'' *''Fighting in Home or Familier Territory:+10'' There may be more added as time goes on. The ones in Italics only apply if one nation is inflicted. (Nevada would get the "Fighting in Major Mountin Range" for Invading Colorado, but not the Desert penlty for fighting in New Mexico) Casus Belli Attacker Attackers can have one of the following *Motive is Political:+5 *Motive is Social:+4 *Motive is Strategic:+3 *Motive is Economic:+2 *Motive is Revenge:+1 *Casus Belli is Faked: Casus Belli Selected-2 Defender Defenders may have 1 of the following. *Unprovoked attack:+5 *Provoked Attack:+3 *Defending major enemy or rival who attacked unprovoked:+7 *Defending from Major Enemy or rival who was provoked:+4 *Defending from a non leathal, provoked attack:+2 *Defending from a non leathal, unprovoked attack:+3 Morale *High Morale (Motive 3 or higher, Larger Strenght, Army size greater than or equal to enemy):+5 *Low Morale (Motive 2 or lower, smaller strenght, and smaller army):-5 *Democratic Government Supported:+3 *Non Demo Supported:+2 *Popular Terrorist Orgnization:+2 *Gov not supported:-5 *War not supported:-6 (Democracy) -3 (Non Demo) *Casus Belli Unclear:-4 *Won last Operation or Phase of Combat:+3, then +2 for each concurrent victory. *Lost last Operation or Phase of Combat: -2, then -1 for each concurrent defeat. *Fake Casus Belli revealed to public:-10 Special Locations In effect the 2065 turn. +4 *DC (Virginia/Maryland) +3 *New York City (New York/New Jersey/Pennsylvania) *Philly (Penn) *Los Angeles (Cali) *Chicago (Illinois) *El Paso (Texas) *San Antonio (Texas) *Richmond (Virgnia) *Atlanta (Georgia) *Boston (Massachussets) *New Orleans (Louisiana) +2 *San Fran (Cali) *Seattle (Washington) *Salem (Oregon) *Toronto (Canada) *Ottowa (Canada) *Halifax (Canada) *Vancouver (Canada) *Mexico City (Mexico) *Pittsburgh (Pennslyvania) *Baltimore (Maryland) *Toledo (Ohio) *Denver (Colorado) *Kansas City (Kansas/Missouri) +1 *Detroit (Michigan) *Albany (New York) *Buffolo (New York) *Worchester (Massachussets) *Miami (Florida) *Charolette (North Carolina) *Dallas (Texas) *Phenoix (Arizonia) *Birminham (Alabama) Capitals *+1 for each Capital Chance *Take your edit Count and divide it by your oppenets (Use 500 for NPC Nations) Take all of the digits to the left of the thousandths place and multiply them together. Take the one place of that and that is the chance. Front Penelties *Leaders: **Leading on multiple fronts:-10 per front **Leading on 1 front, providing military aid to another:-6 per front of Military Aid **Leading on 1 front, providing supplies to another:-2 per front of Supplies *Military Aiders: **Your military aider is leading on a differnt front:-5 for front they are leading **Your Military aider is providing military aid on a different front:-3 per front of military aid **Your Military aider is providing supplies on a differnt front:-2 per front of supplies *Supplier: **Your Supplier is leading on another front:-3 per front they are leading on **Your Supplier is providing Military aid on another front:-2 per front **Your Supplier is providing supplies on another front:-1 per front Terrorist orgniziations get *.45 for front penelties. Recent Wars *-1.5 for every turn of leading in the past 15 years *-1 for every turn of military aiding in the past 12 years *-.5 for every turn of supplying in the past 10 years Popular Revolt and Major Enemy *For Popular Revolt, multiply your final result by 1.5 (Popular Revolt lasts 5-10 years) *For Major Enemy, Multiply your result by 1.4 (Lasts 10-15 years) (Terrorist Orgniziations have this in all operations.) (Only used when losing the war for Nations) Total Add up the score for poth sides and add any multiplers. Result Score differental of 45 is needed. Tiers Explained Military Tier 1 This nation has a large, modern fighting force that can project it's power to any of the states in it's area and beyond. Tier 1 militaries can develop limited WMDs, such as chemical, biological, radiological, and limited Nuclear weapons if their economy, technology, and industry support it and they have the needed materials. Furthmore, large scale Audiotory weapons and adavanced exo technologies are common place in these nations. KEM technology is obtainable by nations in this tier who also have a tier 1 industry, economy, and technology (NOTE THIS WOULD TECH DECADES OF FUNDING AND RESEARCH). Aerospace and Naval technologies are the most modern they could possibly be. Tier 2 This nation has a large, semi-modern to modern fighting force. Nations in this tier can project their power beyond their borders, but are limited out side of their regions. Nations in this tier can develop limited WMDs, including chemical, biological, and radiological weapons if their economy, technology, and industry support it and they have the nessesary supplies.. Auditory weapons are present, though not in extensive use, in these nations. Exo techonolgoies are well developed and match those found in Tier 1 nations. KEM technology is closed off to nations in this tier. Aerospace and Naval technology are modern. Tier 3 This nation has a moderatly sized, semi-modern military force, or a large but outdated military. Nations in this tier can project power in their regions, bu't 'ussually, can not project power beyond their region. Nations in this tier can develop Biological and Chemical weapons if their economy, technology, and industry support it and they have the needed materials. Exo technologies are developing in this nations, and auditory weapons remain a ways a way. KEM is closed off to nations in this tier. Aircraft and naval technologies are semi-modern. Tier 4 This nation has an oudated military smaller than that of a Tier 3. Nations in this tier can not project their power beyond nations that don't border them directly. Nations in this tier can develop limted Chemical weapons if their industry, economy, and technology supports it. Exo technologies are primitive in this nation. KEM is closed off to nations in this tier. Aerospace and Naval technology is outdated. Tier 5 Nations in this tier have a small, outdated military. Much of the military tech in this tier is from the 2010s and 2020s. Nations in this tier can only project their power on nations that share a direct land border. Nations in this tier can not develop any kind of WMD. Exo Tech is non-existant in this nation. Aerospace and Naval technology is primitive. Economy Tier 1 Nations in this tier have a diverese, expansive economy. If Plausable, nations in this tier develop faster than other nations, and can move up rapidly in terms of Military or Industry tiers. Nations in this tier have a strong economic base, meaning they can withstand several years of conflcit before feeling economic drawbacks (See Rules Page for more info). Nations in this tier recover quickly from hardship. Nations in this tier can use their large economy to sponser Non-State Actors in other states across the country, gaining control over this orgnizations if they have similar ideologies. Nations in this tier can also form non-state actors in other states in their region''' if and only if it is plausable and they have a large industrial base to support it.''' Tier 2 Nations in this tier have a diverese, large economy. If plausible, nations in this tier develop faster than other nations, and can move up rapidly in terms of Military and industry. Nations in this tier have a strong economic base, meaning they can withstand a few years of conflict before feeling economic drawbacks. Nations in this tier recover faster from economic harship. Nations in this tier can use their large economies to gain some control over non-state actors outside of their regions if they have similar ideologies. Tier 3 Nations in this tier have medium sized economies. If Plausable, Nations develop at a consitant rate in this tier.Nations in this tier have a soild economic base, taking a few years of conflict to cause degredation. Nations in this tier recover at a moderate rate. Nations in this tier can sway non-state actors to support their intrests, but don't have a large enough economy to support the group completly. Tier 4 Nations in this tier have a small economy. If Plausable, natinons in this tier develop at a slightly slower rate. Nations in this tier are forming an economic base, meaning a few years of conflict can cause degredation. Nations in this tier recover at a moderate rate. Nations in this tier can sponser non-state actors to support them in their existing goals. Tier 5 Nations in this tier have small economies. If Plausable, nations in this tier develop at a much slower rate. Nations in this tier have no economic base, meaning degregation will occur in the event of a prolonged conflict. Nations in this tier recover at a slower rate. Nations in this tier can not sponser non-state actors. Technology Tiers Technology is based off of all tiers. Improve other tiers and technology is likely to improve as well.Technology is particuarly entwined with Military, as a military with tech from the 2000s is not going to fuction well. Tier 1 and Tier 2 Nations in these tiers have the most developed Civillian and Military tech possible. Modern technology is prevelent in almost every social class in some way or another. Medical tech increases life expectancy and decreases casualty rates in war. Nations in Tier 2 are either slightly behind or technology is too exclusive for the general population to make use of it. Recently developed fields, like prostetics and exos, are in their advanced stages Tier 3 Nations in this tier lack in one of the fields: either civilian technology or military technology. Technology is likley to exclusive for the general population to see the benifits. Recently developed fields, like prostetics and exos, are in their developing. Tier 4 Nations in this tier lack in technology. Their military and civilian technologies are behind that of The higher tiers. Even if the technology is present in the nation, it is far to expensive for the average person to make good use of it. Recently developed fields, like prostetics and exos, are in their primitive stages. Tier 5 Nations in this tier have compartivly primititve technology. Recently developed fields, like prostetics and exos, are nearly nonexistant. Advanced tech is too expensive for even the higher classes, and even if it is present, it is severly outdated. Industry Tiers Tier 1 Nations in this tier produce a large surplus of industrial goods. They can use this industrial base to push their influence on other nations by flooding it with industrial goods. nations in this Tier have enough industry to supply their own war effort without support from other Nations. Nations in this tier can produce high tech weapons if their economy and technology support it. Exos and other complex machines can be easily mass produced. Nations in this tier can produce Nueclear Weapons if they have the materials and economy and technology to support it. Tier 2 Nations in this tier produce a large surplus of industrial goods. They can use their industrial base to force their influence on smaller states. Nations in this tier can easily produce a large war effort without support from an outside power. Nations in this tier can produce some complex technologies, and they can mass produce Exo-Tech. Nukes are closed to nations in this tier. Tier 3 Nations in this tier produce a surplus of industrial goods. They can sell off their surplus for profit, but they do not have enough to flood forgein markets. Nations in this tier can support a large war effort with minimal aid. Nations in this tier can only produce Exos through the work of skilled craftsmen. Tier 4 Nations in this tier produce enough industrial goods for their own people. Nations in this tier can only produce Exos through the work of skilled craftsmen. Nations in this tier need support for larger war efforts. Tier 5 Nations in this tier produce enough industrial goods for their own people. Nations in this tier can not produce Exos. Nations in this tier need much support for larger war efforts. Agricultural Tiers Tiers 1-3 Nations in this tier produce a food surplus and can sell their food off to forgien markets Tiers 4&5 Nations in this tier can produce enough food to survive, though nations in tier 5 will experince famine from time to time if they don't have steady trade with another nation that can produce large food supplies. Virginian Invasion of Maryland Virgnia *Stength:42 *Location:+4 *Population:+8+2=10 *Troops:80,000/20,000=+4/1=4 *Strategic Modifers:+2+2+2+2+2+1+3-5+5+5+10=29 *Casus Belli:+5-2=3 *Morale:+5+2+-4=3 *Captials:+1 *Chance:0 *Front penelties: Total:96 Maryland *Strength:14 *Location:+10 *Population:+7 *Troops:20/80=.25/3=.083 *Strategic Modifers:5+3 *Casus Belli:+5 *Morale:-5 *Capitals:+2 (DC and Baltimore) *Chance:8 *Fronts:0 Total:48,083 Result 47.917 in Favour of Virgnia. For now, Virgnina takes Maryland in 1 year. Michigan civil war Michigan Superior Superior has INDUSTRY? AHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.... No, but really, this is the bloody UP we're talking about. All of Michigan's major industries are in the South. Hell, all Traverse City has is STRAWBERRIES! I mean, sure, there is some iron and shit, but really, Superior shouldn't have that Industry, PERIOD. Spartian300 (talk) 10:40, August 11, 2015 (UTC) It does. It has Tier 4 industry. Michigan is supposed to be 4.5. #PraiseRoosevelt. 16:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Yucatan War Mexico *Strength: 4 + 4 + 4 + 8 + 6 = 26 *Location: 8 *Population: 8 + 5 *Numbers: 500,000/70,000 = 7 *Modifiers: +2 +2 +1 +3 + 2 + 2 +5 +5 *Casus Belli: 5 *Morale: +3 *Total: 78 Yucatan *Strength: +2 x 5= 10 *Location: 10 *Population: 7 *Numbers: 0 *Modifiers: +5 +3 *Casus Belli: +5 *Morale: +3 *Total: 43 Result ? Quebec Why does quebec has only tier 5 at everything and is so weak?,thats unfair Wrto12 (talk) 11:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Mods is there going to be a place we can nominate mods here?